


Exclusive Friday

by slyfighter2011



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyfighter2011/pseuds/slyfighter2011
Summary: The gist Alec would be a model, Magnus is a club owner of Pandemonium. On Friday’s Alec usually shows up at this coffee shop called Eden, that’s below Magnus apartment he recently moved into. Magnus deems him Mister Friday, as they haven’t exactly spoken yet





	Exclusive Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s Sly! Me my darlings!
> 
> Hiii!! Sorry haven’t slept much..
> 
> But if you follow me on twitter then you know this is the story I was hinting at the other day. Now I really hope that everyone will like it
> 
> And if you wanna do live tweeting I’ll be checking #eficbysly or you can just @ me which that’s CaseesMalec
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this.. I don’t know how many chapters it’ll be .. as of yet.. but I know I plan on only posting these on Fridays I wonder why tho.. hehe
> 
> Rating my change.. I’m putting it as teen for now as it’s tame

The chime went off as he had opened the door, and Magnus cast a small smile towards Maia. Mornings were the enemy of all, and Magnus Bane. He was not a morning person. Mornings were definitely something  _ that  _ that he found unnecessary. Mid afternoons were more his drift. There was an exception to a day in particular for mornings that were frankly necessary, and that would be. Friday’s. Because on Friday’s at Eden were a different story.  They were something Magnus Bane would suffer for, a thousand times over. Just for a simple glimpse. 

“Good morning, Magnus!” called Maia who was beamed a grin in his direction. How could someone be cheerful at this hour? It was only what? Sliding his phone from his pocket, 8 in the morning. With a groan that was audible, “Rough night?” A hand ran over his face, with a crude nod as Maia handed him his mocha breve and just smiled into the cup. Which it the smell was heavenly to him. 

It was after the first sip, and a slight moan from Magnus as his eyes opened again meeting with Maia shaking her head at him. It had been an evening for Magnus between his bouncer and band that he had lined up not showing up last night. And then having every DJ that Magnus knew having been booked, and so it made for an interesting night. Luckily Raphael had stepped in as the bouncer, and thus Magnus had used his very limited DJ skills last night. It had been an interesting night. 

“You’ve no idea.” A whine escaped Magnus lips, watching as Maia placed down a pastry. Which the sight of this pastry had Magnus eyes sparkling and his mouth watching. It had been then,  _ that  _ moment how hungry he’d been. Not that Magnus was exactly sure that he should eat it yet. It was just almost time for the man, that Magnus had been eyed for weeks now. 

Someone that Magnus had deemed as Mister Friday. It meant that after a few days of coming her on other days than Friday, he noticed that this person only came on Fridays. This man was the embodiment of Tall, Dark and Handsome. There had been a time or two on select Fridays Magnus had nearly missed him, or had missed him completely. It was a war between him eating and enjoying the pastry, and watching for Mister Friday.

Maia had picked up on Magnus’ distress, and said “He hasn’t shown up yet,” A mock glare was given as he detected the amusement in Maia’s voice. They’d become good friends, Magnus hoped in the course of the month he’d started coming here. He only lived maybe a block, possibly less. Ragnor had been the one to point the place out. Which after Ragnor had he dragged himself, Ragnor and Cat too it with him. 

That was also the first Friday that Magnus had laid eyes on Mister Friday. Sure the name wasn’t overly creative as Magnus could’ve made. It was also the exact reason Magnus had deemed him so. In the first week after that Magnus stopped by frequently in hopes to see the man again. It hadn’t been until Friday that Magnus had saw him again. Both his best friends teased him about his stalkerish type habits. 

Even if Magnus didn’t completely see it as stalking, but made point to stop every Friday morning for breakfast—but he did every morning anyways. Friday’s just came with something gorgeous to look at. It gave himself something to look forward too, before heading home and sleeping the day away. Magnus was anything but shy, and he enjoyed looking at gorgeous things. Even himself sometimes, and chuckle was given at his own thoughts. There was just something about Mister Friday, that made his heart skip a few beats when Magnus’ eyed laid on him. 

The actually reason Ragnor and Cat teased him about his habits, was because Mister Friday hardly stayed around the cafe long after getting his coffee. At least Magnus hoped it would be coffe, unless he was like Ragnor and enjoyed hot tea. There were many things that Magnus’ mind reeled in his head about Mister Friday. 

He never asked Maia what the Greek godlike man drank either, figuring she too may find him stalkerish as his _ so-called  _ best friends did. It wasn’t as if Magnus made Mr Friday up, Cat and Ragnor had been there the first time Magnus had seen him. 

Which Mister Friday had been wearing a blue bottom up, and a dark washed jean. Magnus usually knew his designers, but he’d never seen this type of style before.. or maybe that day he’d been as sleep deprived as he was now. Mostly that time they’d stayed up basically all night getting Magnus apartment set up. 

But this made Magnus’ fourth, maybe fifth Friday that Magnus was sitting in what he deemed as his normal spot. It wasn’t like Friday was his only day here, Magnus day in nearly every spot within the cafe over the last few weeks. This spot where he was just had a perfect view of the counter and the door. He spent enough time here to know Maia’s name as they talked random things until business picked up for her. 

Even as tired as Magnus was some mornings, and things were especially busy for Maia. He’d stepped up a time or two, when her other help had called in. It wasn’t like Magnus wasn’t unfamiliar with how a bistro worked. There’d been a time that himself had worked in one once. 

It was the chime of the door that Magnus looked up to see Mister Friday, but this Friday Magnus noticed that he wasn’t alone. Much like he’d been nearly every Friday he’d seen him. A pang in his chest hit. Magnus should’ve known that someone as beautiful as Exclusive Friday would have someone as equally as hot as him. “Iz, stop.” Was something Magnus overheard as he watched the woman fiddle with his outfit. 

Which Mister Friday was wearing a dark colored sweater, it looked like black from where he was sitting, but it could’ve been navy or another dark color. It was paired with a dark gray blazer, which was what the woman had been messing with. 

“Good morning! Welcome to Eden, what can I get you?” Maia spoke with a bright smile, slightly casting her eyes in Magnus direction. Which he was distracting himself with the pastry that Maia and placed in front of him a while ago. His eyes would cast towards them as they were waiting for this order.

Alec looked over the board above the barista, whose name tag read Maia. A small smile was given as he looked, it wasn’t that it mattered.. Alec wasn’t something that liked all the fancy, sweet drinks that was his sister next to him. “An Americano.” Alec said as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. “And you miss?” Was said with a warm smile. This was the first time in a while that Iz had decided to meet him at Eden. It was probably mostly because of their plans for the day. They were going to Mood, and then Iz had somehow convinced him to model for her.  She’d been working on some new designs lately, and hadn’t left her house since last Friday. 

It was listening to her order one of those drinks that Alec thought were fair to sweet for his own taste. Which it was some sort of frappe, “That’ll be..” Alec smiled and handed her the cash. “I’ll bring them over once they’re ready.” Maia smiled at them, as they had nodded. 

“Over here big brother!” Izzy said grinning at him, as she sat down at one of the tables near the windows. 

“So, tell me about your  _ weeeek _ .” Alec just shook his head. There wasn’t anything exactly exciting to tell. “I booked a spread in one of the magazine your always raving about.” Modeling hadn’t been his exact profession that Alec saw himself in.

It certainly wasn’t the job that their parents saw him in either. They’d planned on him following in their footsteps as a lawyer, or even better a doctor. A doctor was something that Maryse—his mother wanted. Alec up until the point that he came out, he’d always done with his parents wanted. They had molded him into what they wanted, and not what he wanted.

But having came out at seventeen, almost eighteen. Modeling was suppose to only help put himself through college at NYU. Somehow it was five years later, and Alec was now twenty-three with a semi-established career in modeling. College had sort of taken a back burner, besides the few classes Alec had been taking online. 

“Which one, there so many.” She beamed excited to know  _ that _ her brother would be fronting it. “Vogue? I think.” Alec shrugged. Not that Alec was actually a hundred percent sure on which magazine it for, something his agent Lydia and Iz would jump him for. He wasn’t exactly mainstream, he mostly did some of this shoots for the money only. 

“Hello darlings!” Magnus beamed at them. Maia had asked Magnus to take Mister Friday’s drinks over to where they were. First Magnus had started to protest. But was also very grateful in some aspects for Maia doing it. Even as Magnus’ heart was pounding in his chest, and a flashy grin towards Friday. 

“My friend Maia that works here asked me to bring these over. I’m Magnus.” It was unusually busy for a Friday that Magnus had ever truly seen it. Plus, Magnus had a feeling Maia would do this. “Who has the frappe?” Watching the look the graced Mr Friday’s face, it was clear that the Americano was his. “Here you are darlings.” As Magnus sat the frappe in front of the young—yet beautiful woman that Friday was with. 

Just as Magnus turned to sit the Americano down in front of Mister Friday. It decided that it was going to tilt forward, it hadn’t spilled onto the man sitting luckily. Though the drink had gotten Magnus’ fingers, and he had winced. Magnus was also determined to leave them with a smile to enjoy their drinks.

It was what happened next that Magnus hadn’t been expecting. Mister Friday was holding his hand. Magnus almost forgot how to breathe, and was basically floundering around in his head. Especially as he tried to remember how to breath properly without showing it, “Well darling, if you wanted to hold my hand. All you hand to do was ask.” Winking at the man that he was visibly crushing on. He too was trying to recover from Mister Friday’s gentlemanly thing he’d done. 

Because Magnus was watching Mister Friday looking over his hand and fingers that had been scolded by his drink. From his own view of his hand it looked a tad red, and maybe a bit sore. That was nothing Magnus couldn’t handle. His own eyes were hopefully watching Mister Friday, hoping that he’d say something. 

It was as Mister Friday’s own rough fingers tread over the pads of his fingers and hand. Over his soft skin.. That had him thinking thoughts that possibility weren’t deemed appropriate, especially right now. Magnus hadn’t even noticed himself biting at his bottom lip, he only noticed because he bite back a hiss as Friday had pushed into a tender spot.

None of this probably helped that it was heading towards ten in the morning, far past his own bedtime. A mental laugh escaped in his head. Between his exhaustion and what this man was doing to his hand. Nothing about his mind was very appropriate at this time. But it also had Magnus wondering if maybe he’d  _ say _ something, anything really. 

“Just making..” It was the way he spoke that sort of had Magnus in a trance. “That there wasn’t any permanent damage.” Whatever that meant. Though Magnus too knew what that meant, his head just wasn’t exactly working..

It was when Alec noticed Izzy grinning at him, and it probably meant that he was blushing. Alec let go of the other man’s hand gingerly, and a bit unwillingly. It didn’t take a genius to see how breathtaking Magnus was, at least Alec thought that was the other man said his name was. “Thank you.” It was to thank him for bringing their drinks over. Not that Alec knew what had came over him when he’d grabbed the stranger’s hand. 

“Well, I’ll leave you too it.” Magnus spoke softly, giving a wink as he wandered over to his own table. He flexed his hand, there was no real damage. At least no blistering, but just some soreness and redness.  _ What was that Magnus.  _ He had to be overtired. Because his game had been completely off, that was for sure. A slight inward groan, just as he was trying to stifle a yawn that was escaping his lips. It wasn’t that attractive, and Mister Friday was still within the shop. 

“Thank you for breakfast, my dear.” Maia just gave him a smile before, “Heading our before Mr Perfect, are you.” Magnus only shrugged at her rose eyebrow. “It  _ was _ a long evening, and well..” Magnus wasn’t exactly sure if he sat back down. That he would wouldn’t crumble and fall asleep where he sat. Again another unattractive yawn cam. This time he used the back of his hand to catch it, but it hadn’t stopped it. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, my dear.” Magnus have a smile to her, before his eyes cast towards Mister Friday and the girl with him. Maybe hoping that the napkin Magnus had put down, hadn’t been used to clean up the spilled coffee. It was cliche, that Magnus knew, but a man could dream. It wasn’t like Mai knew that it would get busy, but her asking him to take their drinks over.. That she planned, once her line picked up. 

As the chime went off just as it had when Magnus arrived that morning. He had taken the time to wave behind him, before another yawn broke. What Magnus missed was Mister Friday casting a look in the direction of the door. As Magnus’ thoughts being,  _ Until next Friday, maybe?  _ Holding onto a sliver of hope that he checked the napkin.   
  



End file.
